This invention relates to a switching system having a plurality of functions operated in response to the rotary direction of a switching member, and which is usable for example, for the plus or minus time change or for the calender change.
In the conventional type of switching system, the switching system obtains a plurality of functions by the rotary direction of the stem. Also, in known systems a namely the switching element is moved in a different direction according to the rotary direction of the switching member or stem, the mechanism detecting the rotary direction by a lever and pulley and actuating switches located in different locations on the manual axis. However these mechanisms are very complicated and need a large space.